


Pink Hat and Good Music

by JaceRMontague



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Concerts, F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: Outside of the bar and work Alex and Maggie haven't seen one another since Maggie broke Alex's heart until now when they decide to go to a concert together.Between the music, the heat, and that pink hat Alex is wearing, Maggie can't deny her feelings anymore.*** When i first uploaded this it didn't upload with the entire story but i fixed it so now the entire story is here ***My pseud has changed: PREVIOUSLY SOAC





	

They entered the building, it was old but beautiful. And, more importantly, it was the music venue the concert they intended on going to was being held. They laughed as one another got patted down by security, both forgoing their guns; laser and standard issue local cop guns, that night in favour of getting into the venue with ease and the fact that Kara had practically demanded they leave without their weapons and to call her if any issues arrived at their feet. They laughed as one another got patted down by security, joking about how it was there closest either had gotten and would get to sex in months or, in Alex's case - ever. Somehow in the weeks since the night that Maggie had told Alex that they couldn’t be together because Alex was still fresh of the boat the two had rebuilt their friendship to the point that they could do things like this – go to concerts together and joke about the other’s sex life (or lack of) – without Alex’s heart breaking too much about the fact that they were doing this as _friends,_ and not _girlfriends._

 

Alex bumped Maggie with her shoulder as they walked to the merch stand where Alex bought a baby pink hat at Maggie’s encouragement ‘ _But Danvers, pink would totally suit you._ ’ Had been the start of Maggie’s persuasion but it was the ‘ _I think you’d look cute in it_ ’ that had Alex handing over $15 for the pink baseball cap. Maggie grinned as Alex pulled the hat on. It really did look cute on the agent, not that the redhead needed any help looking cute.

 

The two walked up the stairs together though Maggie stayed a stair ahead of Alex instead of next to the other woman because this way they were very nearly the same height, this way Maggie could reach the cap on Alex’s head without stretching and take it. She laughed at Alex’s faux-outrage ‘ _If you want a hat for yourself Sawyer, we can go back downstairs.’_ Maggie rolled her eyes in response and span the hat on her index finger before returning it to Alex’s head – backwards. She grinned at the way that Alex’s fringe fell from under the band of the hand, the way that some of the shorter strands poked out from the gap in the back of the hat.  Alex laughed at the silliness of the situation, shaking her head softly as they continued walking through up the stairs, the two entered the concert hall and headed straight to the bar.

 

“Okay, so,” Maggie began as she read the signs around the bar whilst Alex dug around in her bag for her purse. “I feel like shots. And so I’m buying us two shots of that weird fake jager they have here and I’m also buying a cider chaser. What’d you want as your chaser, Danvers?’

 

Alex was about to argue that she should at pay for herself, or go halves, or buy the shots, or the chasers. _Anything_. She didn’t want Maggie throwing away money on her but the raised eyebrow and glare she got from the shorter woman was enough to make her shut her mouth again.

 

‘Just a lemonade please.’ Alex sighed.

 

Maggie looked at her questioningly, normally Alex would have already had a bottle of beer in her hand or a glass of bourbon or _something._ She wondered why Alex was drinking soft drinks and had flinched softly when she had suggested shots, maybe Alex had been told about how much she drinks. Maybe Alex had noticed herself. Maybe Alex just wasn’t in the mood to drink. Either way Maggie didn’t call her out on it and instead turned to the server and ordered their drinks, leaving Alex feeling grateful that she hadn’t had to admit that the reason she was cutting back on drinks tonight was that she wanted to remember it fully. This was the first time outside of work that they weren’t in the bar together and she wanted to relish being in a different environment together.

 

The drinks were placed in front of them on the bar and Maggie slid two shots over to Alex before picking up one of her own, they knocked their shot glasses together and took the shots, before picking up the second shots and taking them the same as the first. Maggie grimaced slightly at the off-brand alcohol before taking her cider in one hand and Alex’s hand in the other, leading the redhead to the middle of the pit. It was in situations like this that she envied Alex’s height, there wasn’t too much between them; three inches, four at most though Alex being more or less 5’5 dwarfed Maggie at her 5’1 and a _quarter_. Especially at concerts. Maggie stood beside Alex, the two falling easily into general conversation and jokes.

 

Ten minutes later the support act that neither had heard of until the lead singer had introduced them started and Alex found herself enjoying them. She found herself enjoying them so much that she didn’t realise that Maggie had slipped from beside her to behind her until she felt the woman dancing behind her, every couple beats Maggie would brush Alex with an arm or her chest as she moved and every time so much as a fingertip made contact with Alex’s back the redhead felt her breath slam out of her chest. She hated herself for still feeling this way about Maggie.

 

Alex continued watching the band on stage, swaying slightly though not really _moving,_ and definitely not _dancing._ She became enthralled in the band once more, trying to ignore Maggie moving against her pretty often and not noticing that she was leaning ever so slightly backwards as she swayed – subconsciously seeking the feel of Maggie against her without realising.

 

The air was knocked well and truly out of her when she felt both of Maggie hands take hold of her hips and began moving, causing Alex to dance with her. Alex’s back was pressed against Maggie’s front and she wondered if the brunette could feel that Alex had stopped breathing despite her heart racing in her chest.

 

Maggie didn’t care that she couldn’t see the stage, that she could just about see over Alex’s shoulders, she was more than content to be holding Alex. She had realised that she was having some kind of effect on the redhead when she had brushed against her the first time. She had accidentally brushed Alex’s back with her hand and saw the taller woman tense slightly. She was worried that she’d invaded Alex’s space too much despite the fact that they were in the middle of the pit at a concert and was about to take a step backwards when the crowd behind her had surged once more and she had fallen ever so slightly against Alex’s back. As she moved backwards she noticed Alex leaning ever so slightly backwards and the next time it had happened and Maggie had brushed against Alex’s side she caught the fact that Alex had shut her eyes and was biting down on her bottom lip. Maggie noted that Alex wasn’t objecting to the touches and so every time she could, she would touch Alex somehow.

 

Maggie finished the cider before placing the plastic cup on the ground by her feet and decided that she would be brave and had put her hands on Alex’s hips, pushing herself close to the redhead and then dancing. The hold Maggie had on Alex’s hips was loose, the agent was more than able to move out of Maggie’s grasp if she wanted, hell, this was DEO Agent Alex Danvers, she’d be able to get out of any grip if she wanted. Maggie felt her heart speed up when instead of moving away Alex started moving in time with Maggie’s movements of her own accord.

 

When the set ended twenty minutes later the two of them were still pressed against each other, still dancing, still painfully aware of their own heartbeats.

 

As the support left the stage Alex stepped out of Maggie’s hold before taking the brunette’s hand in her own and leading her back to the bar, they forced their way through the crowd to the front of the bar where Alex ordered more shots. They took their shots and laughed at the faces one another pulled as the cheap liquor hit the back of their throats.

 

Once they’d finished the shots Alex led them outside to the smoking shelter. Neither smoked but the need for air was overwhelming her. They got outside and Alex sat on one of the walls, Maggie opting to stay standing, making her eye level with Alex.

 

The two didn’t say much, just smiled at each other and made the odd comment about the band they had just seen and the band they were about to see. Maggie, as good of a detective as she was, couldn’t figure out whether Alex wasn’t talking about what had happened in the pit because she didn’t want to or because she didn’t know how to. Maggie argued with herself for a moment about whether or not she should bring it up but decided against it.

 

After Alex had caught her breath and had cooled down they headed back inside, pushing their way back to the middle of the pit, this time neither able to see the stage due to the 6’6 man mountain that they had ended up standing behind. Neither really minded. They were there to listen to the music and enjoy themselves. And besides, Alex thought, if Maggie danced with her again she wouldn’t have been focusing on the band whether she could see them or not.  This, a few minutes later, was proven right. The first song started and before the chorus had even hit Maggie had somehow moved from beside to behind Alex once more, her hands already back on Alex’s hips. Alex couldn’t focus on anything other than Maggie, not the music, not the bass as it rattled the ground beneath her, not the blinding lights flashing through the room as the beat hit once more. Just Maggie’s hands on her hips, Maggie's body pressed against hers, Maggie’s breath on the back of her neck sending chills through her body.

 

Three songs into the set and Alex couldn’t take it anymore. One of her hands found Maggie’s on her hip and she interlaced their fingers before leading Maggie back to the now empty smoking shelter.

 

‘Something wrong, Danvers?’ Maggie teased with a smirk on her face.

Alex’s eyes flickered across Maggie’s face trying to figure out was the woman was doing. Her brows creased ever so slightly before her face cleared and Alex’s eyes met Maggie’s.

‘What’s going on? What’re we doing? You said this – _us_ – couldn’t be a thing. You said that I was fresh of the boat and that we couldn’t –‘ Alex paused trying to find the words to finish that sentence, Maggie caught the defeated sigh and the lost look in Alex’s eyes though Alex masked her face as soon as she realised her emotions were on her face again. She could defeat a polygraph with ease but the second she tried to talk to Maggie her emotions made themselves noticed. Alex sighed once more. ‘and I- I agreed because it meant that we could be friends, that I could still have you in my life, but then you do this and it feels like a game and I can’t play games, Maggie. I just – I can’t play games. I won’t.” Alex’s voice was close to cracking but she tore her eyes away from Maggie’s face, looking at the floor, blinking fast, blinking away tears.

 

 

“What if this isn’t a game?” Maggie asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. Because it wasn’t. She didn’t think it had ever really been a game. Sure, she had enjoyed the way that Alex had reacted to her inside and wanted to see how far she could push it but it hadn’t ever been a game. Especially now - now that she was here, now that she was being forced to talk about this, now that Alex looked like she was on the cusp of tears and Maggie hated herself for doing that to the strong, incredible woman in front of her, now that Maggie was faced with the feelings she had been trying to ignore since Alex had first bitched at her on the runway and flashed her FBI credentials.

 

“What-” Alex started but cut herself of, shaking her head softly as she tried to organise her thoughts “Maggie, what-” she paused again, not knowing how to phrase what she wanted to ask. She wasn’t even sure what she wanted to ask. Instead she forced herself to look away from the trainers she was wearing and meet Maggie’s eyes. Maggie saw the questions swimming in Alex’s eyes along with the tears that were threatening to fall, she saw Alex’s brow crease, she saw the way that Alex was biting her lip once more – this time for a completely different reason than she had been an hour ago.

 

She reached out slightly and Alex nodded ever so minutely, Maggie would have missed it if she hadn’t been focusing on her. Maggie stepped closer to Alex and gently moved her thumb across Alex’s bottom lip, feeling ever so slightly pleased with herself when Alex’s teeth released the lip and Maggie’s thumb continued it’s path, feeling where it raised slightly from the layers upon layers of scars from where Alex had split that exact part of her lip while she was thinking or stressed or pleased over the years.

 

“I don’t want this to be a game, Alex.” Maggie whispered. “I want this to be real. I want you.”

 

Alex visibly softened slightly, “But you said-”

 

“I know, Alex, I know but life’s too short and- and we should be who were are. And you should kiss the girls you wanna kiss.” Maggie paused and glanced away briefly before meeting Alex’s eyes again. She’d gotten this far, she may as well see this through. As much as she was scared of a life without Alex, as much as she couldn’t imagine a life without Alex, she needed to see this through. She knew Alex felt the same way about her as she felt for Alex. “And I wanna kiss you.”

There was a moment, barely even a millisecond, of hesitation when Alex looked up at the sky, overwhelmed before meeting Maggie’s eyes again, before their lips met, Alex leaning down slightly as Maggie leaned up, natural in their movements despite this only happening once before – when Alex’s heart had been broken and had spent the night crying in Kara’s arms. 

It was soft and warm and it was everything and Maggie smiled softly against Alex’s lips. Maggie’s other hand found its way to Alex’s face, too, Alex’s hands finding Maggie’s elbows. 

It was Alex who pulled away first, “so… You like me, that’s what I’m getting from this” asked said softly, smiling, indicating between the two of them with her index. Maggie grinned “shut up, Danvers.” She laughed, leaning back in and pressing a kiss to the corner of Alex’s mouth before the redhead gently ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair, pushing the loose strands behind Maggie’s ears before dropping her hands back to Maggie’s arms. 

They stood there, smiling at one another, not saying anything for a moment. Completely wrapped up in their happy little bubble, hands touching each others arms, happy that all their cards were finally on the table. Only remembering where they were when a cheer reached them the inside. 

Alex moved one of her hands further down and interlaced her fingers with Maggie’s tugging the smaller woman back inside. This time instead of fighting their way to the middle they stayed at the side, facing each other, swaying together, as the music played around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of writing I've done that isn't swen or OC and I hope it's not awful.
> 
> As always, all kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
